The First Girlfriend
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: In a world of two warring tribes Natsu Dragneel, with great victory over the girls has become the champion of the boys. His captive now unquestionably his for the time being, will he be able to complete the greatest challenge any boy has ever faced? It was one thing to catch the girl, but getting her to like him with be much more difficult. Especially since that girl's name is Lucy


**A/N: HELLOOOOOOOOO fellow fans of Fairy Tail! Your (for some) favorite Fairy Tail author is back with one a new shorter length story that is sure to titillate the senses for both guys and gals! Straight from development hell where this fic has been sitting since the publishing of the omake that inspired it, this is my answer to the calls for more stories about the Stone Age omake which I know all of you are _well_ aware of. So without further ado get ready for some fun because Natsu is about to begin the most important hunt (mission) of mankind's existence! ENJOY!**

**In An Age Before Recorded History:**

It is 10,000 years before the great era of magic…this is a simpler time…an age not of guilds, or wizards, or jobs, but one of loin cloths and hunts. In this time things are _much_ different than they appear to be to the naked eye. The land is split between two tribes…the males led by the Grand Elder Makarov, and the females led by the Great Priestess Porlyusica. For as far back as the elders of each of the tribes can remember, the males and females had been enemies…mortal foes who were warned never to go near the other tribe; but that…has all changed…

Out hunting for the night's meal, Natsu Dragneel stumbled upon a strange creature…one which he had never seen before. Throwing his spear at the human-looking animal, his eyes had popped wide open as suddenly his weapon was returned to him. He had been stunned, but only temporarily as he realized his prey was escaping! Charging after it, it was not long before he held it still, the creature's wet…naked body pinned under him…looking down, the discovery he made would change his life forever…

The events that followed seemed to happen just as quickly as they did slowly. After it redressed itself in a weird looking collection of furs, Natsu hauled his most recent catch back to his tribe only for a strange affliction to cripple each and every member warrior around him. Even the mightiest of the tribe's hunters, the legendary Laxus fell to his own raging sausage at the mere sight of this strangely arousing creature.

With his fellow warriors collapsing in pain around him, Natsu soon found himself the one being looked at; the Grand Elder, Makarov arriving on the scene, the elder answered the question of what this thing the boy had caught before falling to his sausage just as the others did…Natsu had caught a girl…the first boy since time immemorial to do so… He had committed a crime against the female tribe when he kidnapped one of their own…they would have their revenge…and have it they did.

Not long after his Grand Elder too fell, the male tribe found itself besieged by the very creatures which they had been warned to always avoid…the females had returned for the blonde girl Natsu had brought home as his… Looking back at it all, Natsu really didn't know when his memory ended, his hand slowly falling down from where he had held it high after his victory of the female tribe, it now landed in the sea of blonde silk which sat atop his prize's head. Grabbing hold of his new possession, his fingers sinking into the softest globes of flesh he had ever touched, his sausage had awakened…the power which he wielded driving back the female forces and saving his fellow males.

The wide smile which all his fellow tribesman knew so well spreading across his face, the NEW mightiest warrior of the boys gazed down at his captive…the creature that the entire war which had just begun was over… Natsu had captured a girl…the first male ever to do so since time immemorial…she was his…but for how long? This is the story of the first boy to have a girlfriend...and the struggles he will go through to keep her.

"From now on, you belong to me!..." He grinned as he stared down at her, down at the girl he had caught as she bathed…the girl he had claimed as his. His large lightly tanned hand slowly reaching down, Natsu couldn't help grinning even wider as he felt the incredibly soft blonde hair that adorned her head, each of the long smooth strands like silk; nothing at all like the course hairs the males had. She was just as much the same as they were while being so different in even more ways, each one intriguing and confusing him at the same time.

As he gently brushed her hair, again and again, the new Champion of the Males paused, the sounds of a pitiful whimpers coming out from the petite form beneath him. They sounded small, like that of a trapped rabbit as it realized it was doomed to its fate, but even so these noises still sounded...human. His grip on her hair pulling the female's head back, her face was soon directed up at him, those big brown eyes of hers like two huge shimmering opals on her defeated face. "...Yeah...you're mine alright..." Keeping that victorious grin plastered across his smug face, the pink haired man petted her silky blonde hair one last time, "...I captured the first girl...and she's mine..."

Moving to caress back behind her head, the long piece of hair tied off from the rest interesting him immensely, he paused as suddenly Happy flew up beside him, "Natsu!..." The little flying furball squealed, his wings flapping around to carry his meager body up beside the head of his best friend and comrade, "...That was AMAZING! I can't believe how cool that power was!..."

Letting go of the whimpering girl, Natsu proudly pumped both of his arms up, showing off his bulging muscles as he flashed his friend a cheesy 'winner' grin in return, "...Hey! I know, right? I'm the _real _man around here now!..." But even though the new alpha male was showcasing his powerful physical prowess, there was something…lacking about him now compared to what he was like when all the females stared in awe before fleeing the field of battle in terror, well all except the one he had his hands on…

Speaking of that newfound power of his though… The small flying cat zipping down to where the shining beast which drove off the female tribe had been, instead of finding that massive sausage still out in the open, the cat saw nothing, but a long loincloth. "...The man...well...Natsu I think you have a problem with that now..." Gaining his buddy's attention with a few quick waves of his blue paws, the cat was soon directing the pink haired man down to the rather...lacking… length of his sausage.

Dark orbs turning down to see where his friend was pointing, to say that the cave man's face turned pale would be an understatement. Right now he was making that blue haired girl that face sat Gray look tanned! "...Ahh! What happened to my sausage!..." Natsu yelped as he shot about a foot into the air, his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets when he realized that during his celebrating, not only had the size of his sausage returned to normal, but the wonderful feeling of energy he had experienced had disappeared too! "...Where...where did it go?… I just had it..."

The man looking first left then right to try and see where the aura he had experienced must have disappeared to, a short series of pulls on his loincloth were soon sending him staring down in the right direction. "...Wait...Happy...I got it from this thing...so then..." The pulls getting harder, Natsu quickly turned to look down at the blue cat, his face more than a little annoyed it took him so long to get his friend's attention. "...Oh...right...thanks, buddy!" The pink haired man holding up a thumbs up of thanks to the floating feline along with his signature cheesy grin, Happy could only float there shaking his head.

With that out of the way though, the boy now locked eyes with the thing Happy had been pointing him to, the...girl, "...Eh?...So _you're _a girl, huh?..." Natsu said, the boy asking himself more than the half naked cutie sitting back on her folded legs below him, a hurt expression in those big brown eyes of hers, "...So weird...why are you so soft anyway?..." Looking her up and down, she was definitely different to the guys he was used to being around. No where to be found were the signature muscles and bulky frame of his male comrades, instead this thing...this..._girl _was built completely differently, "...Your arms are so thin...your waist too...It's like you don't have any mean on your bones!..." Grasping one of her small limbs in his rough hand, he easily lifted her up by it, the girl letting out a small yelp at being dragged to her feet.

"...Hey! Watch it, buster!..." Lucy squeaked, the meager sound taking him aback for a moment, but not for long, she wasn't really that intimidating even when standing up, her height easily six inches or so shorter than his, "...Don't grab me like that! It's bad enough you groped me; you don't have to string me up like a piece of meat!..." Natsu's eyes widening the more he stared at her, watching the spunky blonde as she thrashed and pulled to no avail against his superior strength, he could see more and more just how wrong he was about her not having any _meat _on her bones, "...I said let go, already! Why do I always end up in these kinds of situations?!..." Lucy squealed again as she tugged more and more against Natsu's hand, even the strength of her whole body unable to make his hold on her arm weaken at all.

Instead though, all her struggling was showing Natsu just where all the meat that was missing from her arms and waist had gone, "...Wh-Whoa...Happy...what _are _those things?..." Natsu drawled, his jaw dropping open to hang down the longer he looked at her, his eyes expanding to the size of meal plates at what he was seeing, "...They're so big...and _jiggly_...why are her pecs so...so..." Hearing a smug chuckling coming from the cat hovering in the air next to him, Natsu went to glance at him, though his eyes were suddenly dragged right back to the blonde's chest as she started jumping up and down trying to use her body weight to pull away from him. The action only causing those huge, soft globes of fat hanging off her chest to bounce and jiggle around against the all too small confines of her bra.

"...Hey! What are you staring at?!..." Lucy yelled up at him, her shimmering light blonde bangs almost floating over her big angry eyes as she glared up at him, the girl baring her teeth at her captor as she tugged again at his iron like grip, "...Hello!? I am talking to you!..." The scantily clad girl continued to scream, her pearly teeth like fangs ready to tear into his wrist if he didn't let go of her soon, "...I know you boys are supposed to be dumb, but there is no way you're this..." Her flailing coming slowly to a halt, Lucy stopped, staring up at the stronger male she followed his gaze, the goofy brain dead grin on the boy's face leading her directly to her still jiggling… "...KYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHH! YOU'VE BEEN STARING AT MY BOOBS THIS WHOLE TIME!?" The blonde rearing her leg back as far as it would go, she swung it forward with everything she had, her foot firing off like a cannon before landing a direct hit squarely in Natsu's sausage, "...DIE! YOU PERVERTED BOY!..."

The first Lucy Kick of history finding its mark right where boys were weakest, even Lucy was shocked to see him go down as fast as he did. Natsu's pupils shrinking to the size of pinpricks as he felt his manhood go up in the cold freeze of pain, he dropped to the ground in front of her. "NATSU!..." The concerned shouts of the other men of the tribe called out while their victorious champion found himself feeling up the hard dirt ground instead of the bosomy female, they all turned to the vicious girl ready for vengeance, "...You're going to pay for that, girl!..." Gray shouted, the dark haired man still rubbing the dirt off of his face from where a certain bluenette had face sat him, "Yeah! You're done for!..." Loke followed up, the others joining in, they started to advance on their lone feminine captive turned assailant.

Hands balling up into fists ready to met out some punishment, Lucy prepared herself for the worst, her long blonde hair swishing over her shoulders, she jumped back landing into a fighting pose, the instant she did that though all the boys stopped, "...Huh?...Why did you all?..." The tribe of men standing rigid in front of her, their arms hung down at their sides while they simply stared at her. Lucy feeling a familiar pull on her chest, she looked down to see that all her jumping around had caused her particularly well-endowed breasts to bounced around in her bra, "...You...you all are seriously...still..." Clasping her arms across her half exposed chest, Lucy gave them the most menacing look she could muster as she screamed, "...WHAT'S WITH YOU BOYS AND STARING AT MY BOOBS ALL THE TI—"

Her furious female wrath suddenly cut short, Lucy paused, the girl feeling her arms being hoisted up above her head by a force she at this point was well acquainted with, "...That's enough...girl..." Natsu said, his voice a much higher pitch that it had been before, his breaths coming in short heavy pants, the boy's face just as red as his captive's was as she looked up at him, "...I...captured you...so by right of the hunt you're mine..." Pulling her up by her arms until she was standing on the tips of her toes, he let his eyes roam over her once more, the strange figure of her body somehow appealing to him despite how odd it was, "...You really are weird...but..." The male gaze wandering up and down her curvy form, it didn't take long for them to return to the pair of pale globes straining against the tiny scraps of fur holding them up.

"...For some reason...I can't stop..._looking_ at you..." He groaned, ogling the girl like future generations of boys would for thousands and thousands of years, Natsu watched as she glared up at him once more, the small frown on her pink lips somehow enticing, though his focus remained a little south of her face, "...You said they're called..._boobs?..._" The boy asked, holding the girl up with his left hand, he slowly reached out with the right. Her brown eyes following it on its path to heaven as a nervous look crossed her blushing face, all the other boys of the tribe stared in awe as Natsu softly cupped one of the huge soft globes hanging off of the girl's chest, his fingers sinking into Lucy's bouncy booby with a small _boing. _"...Wow...so soft...how can they be so big...and still...so..._soft?..._"

Gently molding the heavy fruit around and around in his hand, the wonderfully smooth sensation of her skin slipping across his calloused fingers the most amazing contrast he'd ever felt in his entire life. His sausage, previously weakened since his moment of triumph suddenly grew back into it's full size, the length of his manhood jutting up against his loin cloth causing the other men to fall down before him, "...Kyyy...Kyyyyaaaahhhh!..." But another, smaller, softer sound reaching his ears held him back from letting out the shout of victory he felt so badly he needed to release. Dragging those dark eyes of his up from the huge boobs on the girl's chest, each of them jiggling with every heavy breath she let out, he stopped, "...Kyyy...Kyyyyaaaahhhh..." Those..._sounds _she was making...somehow they were even more arousing than her boobs.

The blonde's eyes having been squeezed shut since he had first started squeezing her helpless breast around in circles, those brown orbs popped open again as she felt his grip release her. Falling back onto her feet again, she readied herself for the next round, the other boys instantly dropping down to the ground as her melons jiggled around when she landed, "...Ugh...this is so humiliating..." Lucy said to herself, gritting her teeth as a dark cloud of red flooded across her cheeks; not only had she just been publicly felt up again, but not a single boy would stop staring at her over developed anatomy, "...Okay...you had your fun...now prepare to get your butt kicked you perverted boy—"

The girl having been in her battle stance, a stance with which she had taken down numerous dinosaurs big and small, she found herself shocked as she felt something on the back of her right hand. Turning it over, she didn't know how he had moved so fast, or how he had done that while she was so prepared to fight him, but he did. The emblem marked into her skin, it was one she had never seen before, it's pink hue drawn across her flesh like some sort of tail, "...I told you, you belong to me now..." That voice came out in front of her again, looking up Natsu was still a little hunched over, but his voice had returned to normal, the boy gazing down at the blonde girl with a look that seemed to be of...pride? "...That was one hell of a kick you gave me...but it doesn't change anything...you're mine...girl..."

Golden eyebrows furrowing the more she inspected the weird mark on her hand, finally she met his stare, the defiance of a captive who would not give in glaring back at him despite how unlikely her chances of escape were, "...Fine..." She at last gave in, letting out a small sigh while she slowly crossed her arms under her chest, the action making several men groan with desire at the appealing way her plump melon like boobs squished up against each other, "...I guess I'm stuck here for now...but don't even _think _of trying anything else! Got it?!..."

Suddenly pointing her finger at him, the small digit right up against Natsu's nose, he merely smiled, the fire he saw in this girl's eyes unlike even the simmering rage of a rival as they got down to duel for the thousandth time. Nodding at her, after several seconds she lowered her hand, long blonde hair swishing behind her back as she turned to look at the tent next to where she had been first put down, "...I'll be staying in this one..._" _She shouted, the men staring after her, they were shaken at her suddenly spinning around, her face as big as the sun as she yelled a resounding, "...AND MY NAME IS LUCY!"

Closing her eyes with a small 'hmmmph!' she quickly stalked away, holding her nose up high while she easily stepped passed the small blue cat hovering nearby before flinging the tent's fur flaps open and slamming them behind her. A few moments of silence falling over the tribe, at long last the Grand Elder himself strode up to where Natsu had been left standing, clasping his hands behind his back while he gave his young champion a very serious look, "Natsu...my son...you have done many great things since you took up your first hunt..." The boy still watching the flaps to his tent slightly sway from the energy of the female's departure, he could still hear what the old man had to say to him, "...But now that you are our new champion it is up to you to complete the most holiest of hunts..."

Suddenly spinning his head around to face his Elder, Natsu fell to his knees, the boy bowing his head to the man who preceded all of which was known as the world by the rest of the tribe, "...Anything...Elder Makarov...just tell me what you want me to do..." Keeping his eyes closed so that he could only listen to the words which would direct the coming hours...days...or maybe even months of his life, Natsu...and the other men waited for him to utter the most holiest of quests of all male kind.

"...Natsu...the power you tasted earlier won us the battle against the female tribe...but..." Pausing for dramatic effect, he looked out upon the other warriors of his tribe, one clear thought echoing through his mind, "...That was merely the power of _one _champion...if you succeed in your hunt...we will have the power of an entire _tribe _of CHAMPIONS!..." The jaws of the surrounding boys falling to the ground at that unbelievable proclamation, even Natsu himself was stunned, forgoing ceremony and raising his head to watch what his Elder had to say, nothing in his life would have ever prepared him for the hunt for which the power of the whole tribe was at stake, "...My dear boy, do you remember the..._small _garments which the girl wears?..." He asked.

A dark blush coating the faces of every male present including the Elder and their champion, despite Makarov only asking Natsu, not a member of their tribe failed to nod his head up and down as fast as they could, "...Good..." He continued, more than a little embarrassed himself at how he'd caught himself nodding at his own question, but who could blame him really? "...Because those garments are nothing ordinary...they are...sacred...charms...that will unlock the latent power within all boy kind..." Wiping away a sweat drop that started to form on his bald head as he struggled to come up with some excuse for what he was about to tell his strongest male to do, he was relieved that they all appeared to be buying it, "...Natsu...you must strip Lucy of the sacred bra around her chest and holy panties around her waist...and hang them from the pillar of triumph in the center of the tribe!"

The old Elder yelling out the final orders of the most holiest of hunts to the champion kneeling before him, no man was spared the deep red blush of heroes as their primitive male minds worked out _exactly_ what this hunt would result in, "...W...Wait...E-Elder...those are the _only _clothes the girl is wearing..." Natsu stuttered, already sensing his mighty sausage beginning to power up between his thighs, the head scraping against the mud below him from its sheer size, "...If...If I take them off of her...then...then she'll be..._naked_..." His old Elder closing his eyes with a small nod of his head, the red blush of heroes tainting even his face, Natsu understood now, "...Y-Yes, Elder...I'll do it...to turn all of us into champions...in the name of the tribe…" It was going to be the hardest hunt of his whole life, harder than fighting a pack of wild raptors...or downing a ferocious T-Rex all by himself...no...the most difficult hunt of his entire existence was no doubt… "...I, will get this girl, Lucy...naked."

**A/N: After a very long time away from this series, at long last I am back to enjoying Fairy Tail about as much as I used to, haven't been watching episodes lately, might wait for it to end first. Though I will be starting the new manga from scratch to see all the fun and embarrassing things happening to our poor girl, Lucy! As I mentioned earlier this story has been sitting around for eons now, only a thousand words in and mostly exposition, but finally after getting some inspiration the other day from Lucy herself I was able to steamroll through it this past weekend. If any of you are curious what exactly I mean then looking at my profile picture will give you a good clue. It's a VERY highly detailed picture from one of the best artists I know, Kawa-V of my favorite anime character, Lucy Heartfilia. I can't show the whole picture here for obvious reasons, but if you search the webs for his name I am sure you'll find both that picture as well as the sequel and picture of Lucy and Flare I got from him. Wink wink.**

**Even after posting the latest chapter of _Natsu's Bouncy Fairies_ I was still not feeling one hundred percent on the series, but after yesterday things really started to improve for me. I just had to write some Lucy and as much as I wanted it to be the next NBF chapter I have a couple other girls that need to be the focus of it. After all L and L really deserve some love, and as you all know if I started it off with too much Lucy on my mind it would be a chapter of just Lucy, probably losing her clothes and freaking out over it haha! So instead I managed to make this something I can be proud of and continue later on, please let me know what you think of it, as it's been a loooong time since I wrote a specifically NaLu fanfic, and yes this is a NaLu fic, not a Natsu harem one. You all know where to find that one.**

**I know it's been a crazy long time since I last posted, and that wasn't intentional, things have just been very busy for me and I am have to be excited to write in order to edit and post. Editing tends to take three to seven hours for me depending on the size of the story or chapter so you can see why time would be an issue. All the same though I'll be trying to get some more content out in future, of course it always helps getting feedback. Wink...wink again. I also left off with a poll, which was more for fun, about which Naruto Girl has the best Knockers and much to my astonishment the three way battle out of the ten girls between Tsunade, Hinata, and Samui ended with… SAMUI apparently having the best pair of melons in the series. Honestly that surprised the hell out of me since I know Tsunade has the size and Hinata the perkiness on her side, but in the end Samui's round firm globes won the day, good for her...though Tsunade and Hinata have _nothing _to be ashamed of.**

**Now that the previous poll is out of the way, we can get back to another Fairy Tail one. I've been debating things for a while and I was curious about something. Lucy is well known as the girl who most often loses her clothes or has them damaged to the point of becoming beyond skimpy all the time. Though as of yet none of her incidents, barring the non-canon, though hilarious, movie scene with Natsu and Gray, has ended with her being naked by a boy… Except for yes the many times Natsu sees her naked...and quite blatantly might I add XD. So with that in mind, my question is this… **

'**Which Fairy Tail Girl Would You Like To Accidentally Lose All Her Clothes Like Lucy Does?' A mouthful I know, though something tells me the hefty mouthful and a half that most of the girls on this poll have will be worth it. I'm making it a big one this time so everyone will have THREE picks, but use them wisely. I will be figuring out what kinds of scenarios should happen depending on who wins. Is there a Fairy Tail girl YOU want to see suffer a Lucy style wardrobe malfunction? Please let me know, and while you're still red faced from the thoughts in your mind, how about a _REVIEW_ it does so much to boost my desire to write. So until we meet again, seeya next time!**


End file.
